Sugoi Henkai
by Sakura02
Summary: Yuuki was a fool. If only she could see me struggling now. Surely she couldn't think that I still had the strength to maintain my human self.


Sugoi Henkai

_This is an example of how easily obsessed I can become. It's my first Vampire Knight story and it will be based off one of the finals scenes in episode 13. Any names or references to characters will be strictly from the anime and not the manga. For example, if you know Cross Kaien as the Headmaster from the manga, then in this story he will be known as the Chairman because that is what he is referred to as in the anime. Anyway, I hope this story is to your liking._

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight characters and story belong to Hino Matsuri-sensei and the anime to Studio Deen and all other parties. I sadly, own nothing but the laptop from which this story is being written._

xXxXx

My skull felt like it had just been smashed with a sledgehammer. My arms felt heavy and the rest of my body felt like dead weight as I continued to sit on the cold stone floor. I was warm, very very warm. A fever? But I wasn't sick. Sweat ran down my face, the grinding sound it made as it trailed down my cheeks from my temples hurt my ears. The sound it made as it hit the stone floor was like a pin falling to the earth, and I cringed at how sensitive my ears had become.

Someone was with me, or rather, had not left my side since we arrived. I could smell this person's blood as it coursed through his veins, seeming both appetizing and dangerous. My right forearm and lower left leg had been injured previously and I needed fresh blood to help stimulate the healing process, but my senses told me that attacking this person would be suicide, so I remained on the ground. He had stayed relatively still, but when he did move I felt like the blood within his body was taunting me, letting me know it was something I could not have.

I could hear distant footsteps quickly drawing closer; someone was coming towards us from down the hallway. Within the next few minutes a large iron door was opened and closed, the sound of its rusty hinges sounding like nails on a chalkboard to my now sensitive ears. The smell of new blood stirred me from my half-conscious state and I was unable to resist any longer. I lunged forward towards my new prey, but was held fast by the manacles around my wrists that chained me to the wall I had been sitting against just moments before. I fell to my knees, slack against my bonds, my sudden desire to kill leaving me weak and breathless.

The chairman. That was who I had just tried to attack, and Shishou was the one who had been with me this whole time. During that split second that I had lashed out, I had seen my reflection in the chairman's glasses. My eyes and the tattoo on the left side of my neck were shining crimson. I had barred my fangs at the chairman; I was reverting to a Level E.

"I tried using drugs," Shishou started, "but he—"

"That's...enough," I wheezed. "Kill me."

I gasped for air; I was so drained that even the smallest sentence destroyed me. There was a clicking sound as Shishou removed the safety from his gun. I steeled myself for the impact, because I knew how much it was going to hurt.

"No, you can't," said the chairman. "Yuuki is waiting for you."

I struggled to lift my head, to look at the two of them standing there. Shishou had lowered his gun, and although the chairman looked sad, I could tell that he was determined to keep me alive.

I breathed deeply before I said her name. Yuuki. She was a fool. How could she have that much faith in me, that I wouldn't turn into a Level E? If only she could see me struggling now. Surely she couldn't think that I still had the strength to maintain my human self.

There was a loud noise outside the room. It should have startled me, should have crushed my delicate eardrums, but it was almost like I heard nothing at all. I was so weak. Shishou and the chairman were talking, but I wasn't listening. Only the sound of Shizuka's name peaked my interest, but by then they had already left me alone. They had gone to find the source of the noise, closing the iron door behind them. There was only one way in and one way out.

I climbed to my feet, ignoring the protests of my aching muscles. Every breath I took was agony and at one point I was tempted to just fall over and die. I managed to straighten myself and take a quick glance around the room. It looked a lot like a dungeon. It was a small rectangular stone room with a single iron door. My hands were loosely chained to the wall directly in front it. I appeared to be surrounded by some kind of hunter's magic seal. It was glowing neon green. Suddenly, my knees buckled below me and, unable to support my weight for much longer, my legs finally gave out and I slid to the floor with my back against the wall.

"How unfortunate."

If I had had the strength to muster some sort of verbal reply, I would have, but instead, I merely looked up to see Kuran Kaname standing in a corner of the room, completely surrounded by shadows.

"You did not drink the blood that would have been able to save you," Kuran said as he walked over to me. I assumed he was talking about Shizuka's blood, but at the time I could not think straight. "Yuuki is hurt."

I looked at him dumbfounded; I didn't know what he meant. Why was Yuuki hurt and how had it happened? Had I caused this? I buried my face in my hands as I repeatedly called out her name. She was the last person I wanted to hurt. Just thinking about her killed me inside, and my body yearned for a drink, for Yuuki's life-saving blood.

"Amazing. You still have your own consciousness."

Kuran kneeled down so that he and I were level. He brought his right hand up to his mouth and bit into his palm, holding it in front of my face as the blood began to flow. It was like torture. I could smell the blood as it poured from the freshly-made wound. I was devastated that I could not have a taste.

A single drop fell from his palm, reawakening the thirst of the vampire within me. I pushed him away angrily. That wasn't fair. How could he tease me like that? When I pushed him back, the smell of his blood had swirled all around me making me dizzy. I gasped at the overwhelming stench.

No, blood was for vampires, and that was something I was trying not to become. But now I was shivering as the monster within me fought to survive. I hugged my shoulders while I tried to calm myself.

"Inside my body is the blood of a pureblood," Kuran said. He yanked at my shirt collar, pulling himself towards me. "It'll let you live and take away your madness."

Surely he was joking. I stared at him before turning away in disgust. Although my body desperately craved the blood, what was left of my human side did everything to deny it. Kuran grabbed my chin with his long, slender fingers. He turned my head roughly so that I was forced to stare straight into the mahogany eyes of one of the creatures that I despised.

"I'm not doing this for you!" Kuran said loudly, coldly. "This is only for Yuuki."

Kuran released his hold on my chin and used his other hand to grab the vertex of my head. In my current state, my reflexes would be to slow to move him, so I merely stayed limp in his grasp. He pushed me towards him, slamming my chest into his shoulder and knocking the wind out of me.

At this point, exhaustion began to set in; I closed my eyes and hung my head. Maybe Kuran would finish me here. I could always tell by the way he looked at me that he couldn't stand me. I got this vibe that he was jealous because I was able to spend time with Yuuki. If Kuran was going to end my suffering, then maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. But he was still a vampire.

"Take it," he whispered into my ear.

I was startled from my attempt at sleep. I looked at the left side of Kuran's neck and grimaced when my desire to feed returned with a vengeance. I closed my eyes and turned away, but I could not stop myself from looking back. I realized I was losing the battle with my vampiric self when I lifted my head and sank my fangs into Kuran's neck. His being a vampire did not stop his flesh from being tender and the skin collapsed beneath the pressure of my fangs.

The taste of his blood disgusted me, but I knew I needed it. Within a few moments, I could feel my strength returning, and even then I did not stop. I don't even know why he allowed it; I was clearing taking more than was necessary. Eventually though, I had to stop myself for fear that I was turning into one of them.

I sat back against the wall, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. Neither I nor Kuran said anything as he stood up to leave. Since he claimed his actions were purely for Yuuki's sake, I owed him no thanks and I knew he wouldn't have accepted them anyway. The bite marks I had left on his neck were clearly visible and now his blood was draining freely, beginning to stain the white left shoulder of his Moon Dorm uniform.

I watched his retreating back until he closed the large iron door behind him. I closed my eyes again, sighing loudly. I had managed to stop myself from turning into a Level E once again? Even with my eyes closed, I could feel my head as it began spinning again, and I collapsed onto the cold stone floor, the irony of the hunter's seal just now occurring to me as my exhaustion finally overpowered me and I fell into a fitful slumber.

xXxXx

_Hooray for sexy vampire hotness! Have I mentioned to anyone how much I love Zero? Kaname's hot too, but he can go commit incest with his sister for all I care. :P_

_I actually prefer the scene this story was based on better in the manga than the anime, but I can't complain as long as Zero's involved. Anyway, that was chapter one. Oops, did I say chapter... What I meant to say was...well, no, I didn't mean anything else. Okay fine. This chapter is to remain a one-shot until I finish other stuff. Happy?_

_Oh yeah, "Sugoi Henkai" actually means "terrible change" or "cruel transformation," depending on where or how you translate it._

_**EDIT 9/15/08: **Due to lack of original and creative ideas, this story will forever remain a one-shot. Sorry if I disappointed anyone._


End file.
